By way of example, a connection unit for a pressure measuring cell is known from WO 2009/007286 A2. The known connection unit comprises a protective sleeve, in which at least one measuring cell, which in particular measures a pressure of a hydraulic block, and a circuit carrier with a vertically disposed circuit board are arranged, which connection unit comprises an electronic circuit with at least one electronic and/or electrical component. The circuit carrier has a lower cylindrical region and an upper cylindrical region, which are interconnected via a rectangular middle portion, wherein the vertically disposed circuit board is arranged parallel to the rectangular middle portion between the two cylindrical portions of the circuit carrier. The pressure measuring cell has at least one connection point, via which at least one electrical output signal of the pressure measuring cell can be tapped. The circuit carrier has an internal interface, which taps the at least one electrical output signal of the pressure measuring cell and applies this to the electronic circuit, and one external interface, via which an output signal of the electronic circuit can be tapped. Here, the internal interface is formed at a first end of the protective sleeve, and the external interface is formed at a second end of the protective sleeve. Furthermore, the circuit carrier has at least one external conductor track for contacting the connection point to the electronic circuit. In addition, at least one contact means is provided, via which an output signal of the electronic circuit can be tapped, wherein the electronic circuit is connected to the contact means via at least one external conductor track of the circuit carrier. The contact between the pressure measuring cell and the circuit carrier or between the circuit carrier and the circuit board or the electronic components is established via corresponding conductive adhesive connections. To produce these conductive adhesive connections, the circuit carrier has conductive adhesive domes and the pressure measuring cell or the circuit board or the electronic components have corresponding conductive adhesive surfaces respectively. The circuit carrier preferably consists at least of a plastic preliminary injection-molded article composed of galvanizable plastic and a second, non-galvanizable plastic, wherein the conductor tracks and the conductive adhesive domes are produced in a galvanic process as a metallic surface coating on the galvanized plastic. To detachably directly contact the connection unit and a built-on control device, the corresponding contact means are preferably formed as contact rivets, which are bonded by means of conductive adhesive into provided openings connected to the conductor tracks.